Acompáñame a Estar Solo
by x-Misao-x
Summary: Continuación de Una Estrella entre la Nieve. Aoshi medita sobre un gran cambio en su vida... producido exclusivamente por Misao. Es hora de que decida el corazón. Un capítulo!


_**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, desgraciadamente, no son de mi posesión. Mi imaginación sí… Ahhh! Watsuki – sama déjame soñar hoy que Aoshi – sama me pertenece n.ñ Ñami Ñami! °.°**_

_Este One Shot está basado en mi One Shot titulado "Una Estrella entre la Nieve", digamos que es su continuación… y final!_

_**¡Feliz Año 2006!**_

**Recomiendo leer la historia escuchando la canción: "Acompáñame a estar solo" de Ricardo Arjona.**

La mañana se encuentra tranquila, completamente impávida ante los inherentes y memorizados movimientos de cierto apuesto ninja. El latir de su corazón disminuye a medida que intenta camuflar su dulce sonido con la brisa matinal.

Aoshi medita, al menos intenta hacerlo, sus ojos están cerrados, pero no encuentran concentración. Sus labios se pliegan pese a suplicar murmurar una y otra vez la única frase que le salva la vida. Abre los ojos con delicadeza y suspira cansado ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no logra concentrarse a la perfección?

Sí, bastante, aunque no le molesta dejar de lado su entrenamiento de "perfecto – cubo – de – hielo", para transformarse en un Aoshi más humano, al menos de corazón.

Sí, podía resultar increíble, incluso a él mismo le parecía absurdo y algo tonto, pero una fuerza superior a él lo obligaba a cambiar, a ser mejor. De alguna forma Aoshi Shinomori dejaba de trabajar sólo para él y comenzaba a pensar a quiénes favorecería o podría perjudicar sus actos.

Una cantarina voz cortó su meditación al chocar con él distintas y extrañas corrientes emocionales desconocidas, pero que, a la vez, lo motivaban a seguir de pie, con mayor entereza y plenitud.

_Aoshi – sama, le traigo su té_

Misao. El rostro de Aoshi seguía inmutable, pero su corazón brincaba rápidamente y de manera incesante. ¡Kami! Ella sólo era una niña, no podía despertar en él semejantes instintos.

No. Misao ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer. Eso lo sabía de antemano, sólo había que percatarse con la sutileza que iniciaba la ceremonia del té, el paso de su rudeza a una grácil feminidad que, sin comprenderlo, lo volvía loco e incitaba a dejar volar su imaginación mientras abrazaba significativamente a su musa.

Sí, qué daría por tenerla a su lado, pero ella sólo era una mujer más, no tenía nada especial, ningún efecto sobre él. Misao sólo era una muchacha sumamente atractiva que lo acompañaba sin protestar, que cuidaba de él a cada momento y lo protegía sin dudar…

¡Maldición! Eso no era algo que hacía cualquier muchacha, y él tampoco sentía temblar su corazón cuando aquella "muchacha" se acercaba a él y lo acompañaba en silencio.

Sí, sonara o no, pero era increíble. Misao había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo una inocente niña que todos debían proteger, pero convivía perfectamente con una mujer fuerte y decidida, además de hermosa y comprensiva. Los gritos y exaltaciones diarias dieron paso a una bella y pura sonrisa, unos labios angelicales que lograron dominar las palabras a la perfección, entendiendo así que podía ser mucho más hablando que despotricando contra el mundo.

No obstante eso no dejaba de hacerla Misao. Ella era el fiel reflejo de la niña, pero con alma de mujer, con la madurez que sólo brinda el tiempo, la belleza de alguien completamente puro, y la humildad de quien sabe que nunca le faltará amor.

¡Bingo! Había dado en el clavo, la palabra amor complicaba a Aoshi más de la cuenta.

Si bien, Misao era una mujer hermosa, aún era **su niña**, y por lo tanto no podía permitir que cualquier pelmazo se apoderara de ella como un trofeo y la condenara a pasar toda su celestial existencia cuidando de un marido. No, eso no era para la muchacha y él lo sabía con anterioridad. Ella necesitaba emoción, valentía, risa, felicidad, aventuras, y… alguien que la amase ante todo y la cuidase de cualquier mal.

¡Epa! ¿Quién podría poseer aquellas cualidades? Nadie. Nadie sería capaz de entregarle a Misao lo que ella merecía de verdad, pero eso no le daba derecho a condenarla a una eterna soltería. Ella merecía ser feliz.

Celos. Aoshi Shinomori, cubo – de – hielo – declarado, sentía celos de quién tomase a Misao como su esposa. Y no sólo celos, sino odio y rencor, un odio que jamás imaginó poseer por quitarle a Misao, **su Misao**. Suya, suya, suya. Exclusivamente de él y para él. Sólo él podría hacerla feliz.

¡Rayos! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza para pensar algo así? ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar en ser digno de Misao?

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Aoshi. Había olvidado un pequeño detalle: sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, no era digno de Misao, ella merecía algo mejor. Alguien que la hiciera feliz y fuera capaz de brindarle honor y gloria.

¿Honor? ¿De qué rayos estamos hablando? Esto es amor, no un casamiento arreglado. Jamás permitiría que alguien que no fuera él tocara a Misao, ¡primero muerto y bien enterrado! No. No podía permitir que ella compartiese su vida con alguien que no fuese él, no era justo.

¿Justo? ¡Por favor! ¿Aoshi Shinomori reclamando justicia? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué le hacía suponerse digno de Misao? ¿Quién era él para acabar con la felicidad de Misao? Si ella deseaba casarse y estaba enamorada no tenía más remedio que aceptar, aunque su corazón dejara de latir. Más que mal él no era nadie, se lo había dejado en claro tiempo atrás cuando la rechazó con tanta crueldad cuando casi asesinó a Okina… frente a Misao.

Lo sabía, estaba sucio y eso jamás lo podría arreglar. Jamás sería merecedor de ella… y eso lo estaba matando. Lo carcomía por dentro y robaba su alma. Misao jamás sería suya… jamás. Estaría con un hombre que la amaría de la forma correcta, la cuidaría y protegería de cualquier mal y jamás permitiría que ella tuviese acceso a alguien como él… tan asqueroso y desmerecedor de semejante ángel.

No, él no era para Misao, eso era aspirar a mucho. No podía ser egoísta y privarla de felicidad. Aunque le doliera tenía que dejarla volar, ella tenía todo el derecho de elegir con quién deseaba casarse… aunque de esa decisión dependiera su vida.

Sí, debía resignarse a la realidad y admitir su más dolorosa derrota. Perdía a la mujer que amaba, que lo acompañaba y entregaba todo por él, a quien soportaba estoicamente cada puñalada que le daba con su aparente estado de indiferencia, pero que seguía entregándole una maravillosa sonrisa.

Misao, su Misao, su niña. Su mujer. La amaba en todas sus formas, con su carácter arrebatado e impulsivo, aunque algo más controlado y maduro, con su sonrisa que iluminaba cada mañana, con su alma de niña y cuerpo de mujer. La amaba a ella ante todo.

_¿Se encuentra bien Aoshi – sama? Sus ojos están tristes, no me gusta verlo así. Sonría por favor que es muy cruel su tristeza._

Esa voz. Era ella. Lo había acompañado silenciosamente durante su meditación. Había visto la tristeza en sus ojos cuando pensaba con firmeza que ella no se encontraba ahí. Nuevamente Misao había atravesado su coraza y había leído su corazón. Una vez más su dulce muchacha lo sorprendía con sus cuidados y atenciones reservadas sólo para él.

No aguantó más y la atrajo hacia sí.

Misao estaba sorprendida, pero el cálido abrazo de Aoshi la llenaba de felicidad. Él nunca demostraba afecto hacia ella, pero nunca perdería la esperanza de que él se fijara en ella alguna vez. Sí, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Misao se alegraba por eso.

De pronto Aoshi bajó su rostro hacia ella y la observó con dulzura, con ¿amor? Era una mirada que expresaba muchas cosas y que la llenaba de sueños e ilusiones ¿Qué más daba si estallaba otra guerra? Aoshi estaba con ella, no importaba nada más.

Misao observó a Aoshi devolviéndole cariño en su mirada… esperanza tal vez, y mucho amor. De alguna forma sabía que él estaba sintiendo algo parecido. Se alegró por eso, pero no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas, después de tanto tiempo al fin Aoshi, su Aoshi la abrazaba, la miraba con ternura impresa en sus ojos, e irradiaba una indescriptible fuerza que la obligaba a seguir a su lado, sin querer despegarse nunca.

_Misao, sólo quiero que seas feliz – murmuró Aoshi, con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza y mayor dulzura._

¡Sorpresa! Lágrimas brotaban de los hermosos "ice – blue – eyes" de Aoshi, pero Misao no se sintió feliz. Sabía que lloraba por ella, pero nunca había deseado que él sufriera. Se maldecía interiormente por causarle daño a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Sólo una respuesta brotó de los labios de Misao. Sólo una:

_Pero yo no soy feliz…_

Parálisis psicológica sufría Aoshi Shinomori. La pequeña Misao no era feliz, no era capaz de hacerla feliz y entregarle todo lo que había soñado. ¡Maldición! Muy tarde había entendido todo el amor que guardaba por ella. Le había costado mucho entenderlo, pero ahora todo era en vano, ella no era feliz… y él no podía hacer más, sólo dejarla libre y sonreír junto con su felicidad.

Misao observaba confundida. Aoshi le sonreía, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza, la mayor tristeza que podía existir. No le era posible soportar ver aquel dolor y decidió ser valiente y completar su oración:

… _si usted no está conmigo. No soy feliz sin usted Aoshi – sama, lo amo._

¡Listo! Se había declarado.

Aoshi alzó la vista ¿había escuchado bien? Ella lo amaba ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si él había provocado tanto daño?

El rubor que invadía las mejillas de Misao no le impidió entender los pensamientos de Aoshi. Lo conocía muy bien y estaba segura de que él aún se juzgaba pese a que nadie más lo hacía.

Lo miró con dulzura, y, sonriendo tiernamente le dijo:

_Ya no me acuerdo de eso. Te amo_

Lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Aoshi. Lágrimas nacían en las esmeraldas de Misao, pero ambos sabían que la tristeza nunca más los tocaría porque cuando dos corazones se unen es imposible separarlos… mucho menos si es un amor que soportó estoicamente cada embate de la vida. No señor… este amor tiene orden de seguir… aquí en la tierra y rumbo a la eternidad.

Un último susurro surcó la noche antes de que dos cuerpos formaran uno. Un susurro acompañado de una sonrisa, la única y dedicada exclusivamente a la persona que se ama.

_Te amo, mi dulce ángel Misao._

Una sonrisa ante la luna y una promesa sellada con las estrellas. El amor es algo eterno y celestial, sobretodo cuando los cuerpos unen el espíritu e invaden el alma y el corazón.

_**Fin.**_

**Woooolis!**

**Por fin puedo subir porque es sitio se quedó pegado un rato ToT Snif… no me quiere xD!**

**Lo prometido es deuda… ¿qué tal les pareció el especial de año nuevo? Bueno, tal vez no era lo que esperaban, pero fue la manera más linda que encontré para dejarlos juntos…! Muero si Aoshi no se queda con Misao!**

**Ahhh… Feliz año para todas. Que lo pasen muy bien y que encontremos a nuestro Aoshi xD! Hohoho… créanme que lo he buscado, pero no hay nadie como él!**

**Neee… mentira! Aunque… tralalá… nada se pierde con intentar!**

**Les agradezco a quienes me dejaron reviews! TOT De verdad que me emocionaron!**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**De todas formas… les aviso que yo escribo otro Fic de Misao x Aoshi, se llama "Ultimátum al Amor: demuestra que aún vives en mí" y está próximo un nuevo proyecto!**

**De todas formas, les aviso… también escribo en la sección de InuYasha los Fics: "Duele Verte" un One Shot de Kouga y Kagome! (adoro a Kouga!), y "Al Final del Viaje" un Fic bastante alternativo U.A, y con más de una pareja protagonista. De hecho el Fic gira en torno a 8 personas!**

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Alexandra Shinomori: **Wa! Gracias por tu saludo y por tu apoyo. A mí también me encanta Aoshi junto a Misao… se ven demasiado tiernos. Tanto, tanto que quiero un Aoshi para mí! ¡Feliz Año, que lo pases muy, pero muy bien!_

_**Akari-aoi: **gracias por leer mi Fic. Yo también quiero estar en brazos de Aoshi! Lo necesito xD! Bueno, como tú decías si había conti no sería One Shot así que continúe acá… espero que te guste! Felices fiestas para ti! ¡Qué tengas un gran año!_

_**Rikku-chan282: **mil gracias por tu apoyo. Seh! Bryan Adams me encanta! Además de que estaba media pegadita con la canción aunque nunca pude dedicarla a tiempo u.u En fin. Muchas gracias por la canción que me sugeriste, pero ya tenía pensada la conti con ésta, aunque en algún capítulo de otro Fic puedo incluirla. ¡Qué pases un feliz año!_

_**Tao Jun Shinomori: **amiga! Muchas gracias… todo es obra tuya porque me enseñaste a subir las historias! De otra forma seguiría pegada intentándolo una y otra vez! Mil gracias por tu apoyo ToT, no sabes lo que significa para mí. Espero que tú también tengas un lindo año nuevo!_

_**Vidavril: **Wa! Mil gracias por tu apoyo, ten por seguro de que también estaré apoyando tú historia. Espero que te haya servido mi ayuda! Estaré esperando ansiosa tu historia n.ñ! Ojalá puedas subirla pronto. Pasa un año nuevo genial!_

**Las quiero!**

**x-MiSaO-x**


End file.
